Embry got his girl, or did he?
by taydortot
Summary: Embry finally got what he needed, his imprint, unfortunately, this quiet, tempermental, little latin chick has another type ... COLLIN! M for lemons and language : , what else
1. Meeting Kade 1

**Here you go, all my "Bad girl" readers and some of my "Less than dirt" readers were asking for this and so I'm giving it to you, be nice to it though, and bear in mind, you don't meet Embry till the next chapter.**

**Kade**

I sooo wasn't okay with this. Just because I was quite didn't mean I didn't have opinions.

"Hey don't I get a say here?"

My parents looked over at me like I had just asked for a shot of tequila.

"It's kinda my life. I don't want to live here, it's cold, and miserable, and there's no sun!"

My mom shook her head,

"I'm sorry sweetie, but Royce and I just don't have room for you in our new house."

I rolled my eyes, that fucker was a sucky excuse for a boyfriend if you asked me, but living with mom meant California, something I wasn't ready to give up.

"Kade, this is how it's going to be, the courts ruled that your dad's keeping you till you graduate this year. Period."

I huffed, fucking huffed, like a chick on disney chanel. So now I had to live with my good for nothing dad and a brother that could give less of a shit about me.

I walked out the door with no words, words weren't really my thing, they knew I'd be back, when I was back.

My dad nodded his head, understandingly, my mom murmered something about 'drama queen' under her breath.

* * *

><p>Did it have to be so freakin cold here. Was it to much to ask for just a little sun. My golden brown skin was gonna miss the sun immensly. I was a fucking California girl, I mean sure I was short, but it was me. I had inherited black hair and darker skin from my father who was part argentienian, I'm not sure exactly how much. And somehow, I had gotten light ice blue eyes from my mother. The other, ever so annoying thing, that made me different was my slight hispanic accent. I had inherited that from no one in particular, maybe it was because my friend Maria's mom had practically raised me when my mom was to busy at her job to pick me up from school.<p>

Nothing about me fit here, I was like a drip of red paint on a charcoal sketch, pretty, but out of place. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, my worst habbit, I guess I did that instead of biting my lips, that was one habbits I couldn't stand. I picked up the pace, and soon enough, I was running. I wasn't sure where or how I would get back, but the faster I ran, the faster I wanted to.

I had to get it out, all my frustrations, all my emotions, exercise was a perfect outlet. It didn't hurt that it also made my legs perfect. I couldn't stand boys lately, they looked at me like I was some piece of meat, didn't they get that in 30 years I would look like any other 47 year old with wrinkles and extra pounds, that it was my personality that would stay. I rolled my eyes, nope, because all boys were the same.

Finally I came upon a cliff, despite the chilly whether, it was still august. There was, what looked like, some very inviting water down below, and I was always one for a challenge. I started to shed my clothes. First my t-shirt, then my oh so hole-y jeans, before I jumped. I got about 3 seconds of exhilirating air time before I hit the water, damn this was cold. I shivered and began to swim back to shore.

OH SHIT! There were two boys on the cliff, and it looked like they were about to jump. I watched as they shed their shirts and shoes then jumped, one after another. I was far enought away by now that I thought they couldn't see me, I watched as they hit the water and heard their yells as the adrenaline pumped through their veins.

"Man! That was great, should we go again?"

"I don't think we have time, we have a pack meeting at five."

_Pack meeting?_

Suddenly, one of them looked my way. I met his dark brown eyes and saw him grab the other one.

"Shit! Hey you- yeah you over there...who are you, what are you doing here?"

They both began to swim towards me, well I was found out, what the hell.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone else was out here?"

By now they were both in front of me, and I'm pretty sure they were more than aware of my state of undress.

"Honey, don't be sorry."

The bigger one winked at me while the smaller one (who was by no means small) proceeded to stare with his mouth open.

"We love it when we find random hot latin girls floating at the beach."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, for the first thing, I'm not latin, second, I'm not random. I jumped."

They both stared at me with wide eyes.

"From up there?"

This was from the smaller one.

"Yup."

The bigger one looked angry.

"Don't you know how dangerous that is?"

Was his body, shaking, wow what weirdo's had I fallen in with.

"Um, yeah, I do. And isn't that a little hypocritical, I mean, I just watched you do the same thing."

"But you're a girl."

I scoffed, was he serious?

"No, en sierno** (no really) ***sarcasym*Being hot doesn't give you guys an excuse to be raging sexists, not if you'll excuse me, I probably have to get back home before my mom flips her shit."

I started to swim back to the shore before I felt large warm hands lock around my waist.

"No, not yet, you're soaking wet and you don't want to walk all the way back up the cliff's to get your clothes."

Shit, the boy had a good point.

"My name's Collin, and this", he gestured to the smaller one "Is Brady. Stay down here and I'll be back with some clothes."

Before I knew it he was off, damn that boy was a good swimmer, and judging by the muscles on both of them they might be professional.

"So, are you guys like swimmers or something."

The smaller one, Brady, answered with a chuckle.

"No, we're umm...runners."

Oh well that made sense.

"Really? Me too! We could go together sometime."

A huge smile lit his face.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome."

These guys weren't so bad, I actually kinda liked them.

**See what I mean, different style than the rest, less angsty, let me know what you think peoples, REVIEW! :)**


	2. Meeting Embry 2

**So I'm absolutely LOVING this story so far, are you. Lol the fact that my family's native american and my brother looks like one of the wolf pack (abbs and all) is encouraging me to write more. I can't wait till I get all the pack done and I really want your opinions on Embry, he doesn't have that big of a role in the series so I have to make him a little OC.**

**EMBRY**

"Jared, I swear to Go-"

I was cut off gaurd by a pillow hitting the side of my face. What the hell! I turned and saw that it had been Kim, she looked sheepish.

"Sorry, Embry, I just didn't want you to hurt Jared."

Jared swung his arm around Kim's shoulders and snorted.

"Yeah, him hurt me, that's funny."

I growled.

"You won't find it so funny next time you steal my food."

He barked out a laugh.

"Food? Dude, I stole your vodka, that's so not food."

"No, but it's fucking expensive."

"Whatever."

I threw the pillow back towards Jared and settled onto the couch. I heard Collin and Brady outside talking to someone. From what I could tell Collin was putting the moves on them. Wow, smooth line there bro.

"So, do you like food."

I can only assume the girl nodded

"Great, well there's this restaurant me and my friends are going to tonight, maybe you wanna go with us."

Then I heard it, her voice.

"Well, i'm kinda not exactly dressed for that at the moment, how about we wait till I'm wearing pants."

I couldn't help it, It was hilarious, Collin had managed to bad himself a pant-less girl, I began to laugh loudly.

"Say yes whoever you are!"

I yelled

"He's a stud!"

I heard Brady break out into fits of laughter and I can only assume that Collin was pissed, that or he was to wrapped up in this girl to care.

"Sure Collin, I'll go with you, now can I please have some pants."

It was just then that they entered, first Brady (because only one of us can fit through the door at a time) then Collin...and then **her**.

Her black hair fell in loose waves down her back, her killer body was only partially covered by one of Collin's HUGE shirts, and her creamy legs sprinked in freckles seemed to go on forever. Then, I saw her eyes, they were an electric blue with what looked like silver specks in them, they led seemlessly down her small straight nose, also covered in freckles, to her soft round lips that were quirked up in a grin at she stared up at Collin, she was flawless.

Who was she? Why was she here? **Why the FUCK was she wearing Collin's shirt?**

Before I knew what I was doing, I had launched myself off the couch and was shaking heavily in front of Collin and MY girl.

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Her."

* * *

><p><strong>KADE<strong>

What was this guy's problem. Collin was cute (well frikin sexy was more like it), nice, and he seemed pretty genuine, I liked the guy.

"No way man! No fucking way!" This was from Collin.

The bigger guy (what it was true) growled...fucking growled...seriously, did he have like mental issues.

"Calmarse!" **(Calm down!)**

Suddenly, both guys were silent and looking at me, Collin with suprise and unwilling amusement, the other one, with some kind of awe, or longing, what was I, an ice cream cone?

Even I was suprised at my exclamation, I was usually pretty still amused me that I used spanish only when I wasn't trying to

"Are you Mexican?"

This from Brady, I choked back a laugh. The big one growled, again.

"Seriously, what's your deal, can you please just speak in normal sentances, hell you can even speak in Spanish, just stop with the screaming and growling, I feel like I'm watching a really bad reality tv show."

I leaned into Collin's side and felt the warmth pulsing off him, he put his arm around my waist and the big one looked like he was about to fucking explode. Before I really knew what was happening the big one reared back his fist and punched Collin square in the jaw, Collin went down, but just as quickly, he was back up. What the hell?

They were going at it, throwing punches left and right. Somehow, someone had grabbed me and pulled me away from the ruccus. I pulled against the hand, what if something happened to Collin, I didn't want him to get hurt, I couldn't get out of the grasp. I looked up to see another boy, strongly resembling Collin and Brady, with his hand on my arm. Right behind him, was a small girl, she looked very native American and gave me a small reassuring grin.

What the HELL! there were two HUGE guys, slugging it out, right there in the living room (making their way towards the front porch) vibrating like they were about to combust, and she looked absolutely fine. This was one freaky place. I had to get the hell out of here.

**KIM**

Yes! Another imprint! I mean, I loved Ace, but she thought I was too quiet, she wasn't mean at all, but we weren't close. This girl seemed different, she sure had balls, that much was obvious, but she seemed uncomfortable taking charge, like she was normally quieter. I watched as her face turned to shock and I gave her a small grin, she just stared at me like I had grown another head.

"BOYS!"

Sam shouted. Both of them turned and looked his way and I glanced back at the girl to see how she was doing, Wait, where was she. I think Embry noticed this about the same moment I did. Before anyone could blink he was shaking again and out the front door.

I came to see what they were doing and almost giggled at the sight before me. The girl was running, sprinting was more like it, towards the woods, and Embry was right on her tail. Damn! That girl was fast, and I mean **fast **it was near impossible to stay ahead of a werewolf, and she was managing to dodge Embry, I could only imagine what she was thinking.

"Parada" **(Stop!)** "I don't know you!"

Embry, from what I could see, had managed to grab her wrist and she had gone off on some sort of rant in Spanish, poor Embry, he had failed Spanish.

**Sooo whadya think, I kinda love this chapter cuz of all the drama lol but whatevs, it's all about the reader :) send me some love (code word: reviews) lol**


	3. Chills and Hallucinations 3

**I know I updated like, this morining, but I really wanted to give yall this chapter...I hope you like it :)**

**EMBRY**

Fuck! I had scared away my fucking imprint. She was actually RUNNING away from me. I knew I could catch her easily, but I knew that would just piss her off further. I did the only thing I knew to do, I grabbed her wrist. It yanked her body to a stop and she turned and looked at me with a mixture of fear and suprise. Then, before I could blink, she began to scream. In Spanish!

I tried to ignore just how fucking sexy it was, I was failing miserably. I knew she was majorly pissed, but for some reason I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. Then, FINALLY, she said something in English. To bad that something was angry ranting.

"Something funny?"

"No...just...could you...repeat that in English."

She gave me a glare that could have withered a sunflower and spoke slowly.

"I said 'you better get your fucking hand off my arm or you will lose the body part you value most' and then I began to say some very unfriendly things about your ancestors that I'd rather not have to repeat in English. So I'm going to ask you again to get your fucking hand off my arm or I will file an assault charge with the police."

I almost laughed at the picture of Charlie trying to arrest me but held it in, I didn't want to risk anymore of her wrath. As it was, despite my slight amusement, It was fucking killing me to know that she preferred Collin to me, I mean...Collin? Seriously?

The thought that our mate prefered another wolf kicked in and automatically had me shaking. Oh Shit! ohshit ohshit ohshit, I was gonna phase.

**KADE**

What on earth? Why was he shaking like that?

Then our of nowhere, he grabbed me. Suddenly I was pressed hard up against his chest and I felt like I was suffocating. How the hell did he manage to smell like he was wearing expensive cologne when I knew it was only sweat, I was fucked up.

He had his head burried in my hair, and from what I could tell, he was sniffing me. What kind of place had I stumbled into? In what universe did a guy 1: Flip out on his friend over a random stranger 2: chase a half-naked girl around his yard while she screamed at him in spanish 3: Randomly start hugging her and sniffing her hair. This universe I supposed.

I shoved against his chest, and was supprised when he relented. I looked up into his eyes and saw that they were wild. They were a deep chocolate brown, deeper than Collin's or Brady's, but at the moment, they almost appeared to be flashing yellow. His pupils were dialating wildly and his breath was comming in heavy gasps. Then I became aware of the heat. At first, I had been so shocked for the spontaneous cuddle time that I didn't notice.

He was fucking HOT! I raised my hand to his forehead and felt his tempeture, he was burning up. That would explain the odd behavior and the eyes. I automatically felt sorry for what I had said. The small ammount of medical training, and many books I had read on the subject, kicked in. After all, I wanted to be a doctor.

I grabbed his wrist.

"Come with me, we need to get you checked out."

His feet moved as he followed me but his expression was a mixture of the crazy one from a few minutes ago and confusion.

"What."

"You're fever? your behavior? the shaking? You're seriously sick, I need to take care of you."

I instantly regretted my phrasing of those words, but couldn't bring myself to take them back. Why was I feeling such as intense concern and affection for this guy? I wasn't sure why, but I knew I had to act on it, he could be seriously messed up.

"Look, I'm fi-"

I cut him off

"No, you're not. You have all the signs of a ridiclously high fever, I'm suprised you're not passed out right now. You're under the effects of mild hallucination, which is probably why you freaked out on Collin."

We were at the house now, and Collin, Brady, and the rest of them were standing there.

"He needs to go to the hospital, I don't have a car, someone needs to drive him."

I heard Collin snicker and Brady along with him. Sam sent them a look then looked back at me with a slight humorous glint to his eyes.

"Embry's fine, there's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" My voice was incredulous, "The dude just flipped his shit on Collin here, then he chased me around his yard, then he grabbed me and started smelling me, and then the shakes started. I can only assume those those are chills, which suggests that this is serious. Someone needs to help him!"

Collin and Brady were outright laughing now and Sam looked like he wanted to join them. The Girl from earlier, now joined by another one, sent me sympethetic looks, what was that about? The only person taking this seriously seemed to be me, and Embry that is.

He looked down at me, yes they're always looking down at me, and with a completely serious face said

"I seriously don't have to go the hospital, I have a naturally high tempature, and I shake when I get pissed. As for the behavior, that's just me naturally, you don't have anything to worry about."

His voice was low and gravely, like he had just gotten out of bed, it was sexy. But I was still pissed.

"You know what, No importa **(never mind****) **Collin, could you just take me home, or at least back to the cliffs."

He nodded and I heard a growl from Embry beside me.

"hallucinations"

I murmured as we started to walk back. When I turned to look back at Embry, his whole body was shaking like a leaf.

"Chills" I mumbled, and I could swear I hear Collin chuckle.

**Tell me whatcha think :) I luvs me some reviews **


	4. Not a Fairy Tale 4

**So, I want you to understand that there is slight violence in this chapter, nothing to strong, but if you're uncomfortable, don't read it. I want you to understand that Kade is NOT a victim, she can stand up for herself, SHE IS NOT BELLA but I wanted to give a little bit of drama, seeing as what most of what i've written has been fluffy. Here ya go :)**

**KADE**

As Collin walked me back to the cliffs it was strangely silent. I was okay with that, after all, I was used to it. I, however, dreaded having to interact with my brother and Father when I got home. Kent and I didn't have the best relationship. It wasn't that he was abusive, exactly, just a little rough.

He was a legitimate football player in all his 6'2 glory. He was built with the muscles of a lumberjack and used them to his advantage, although, now that I've met Collin, Brady, and the tall one, he doesn't seem so bad.

"So,"

Collin finally broke the silence,

"That was weird."

I scoffed

"Ya think, dude's frikin crazy."

Collin chuckled before he looked at me with serious eyes.

"Not really, there's just some stuff that you don't understand."

I rolled my eyes, yeah, he was on frikin steroids.

"Does that 'stuff' include roid' rage?"

He seemed amused at my quip before he resumed the serious face.

"No, it's just...complicated."

By now we were back at the cliffs

"Well, that's lovely. Unfortunately, I'm a very uncomplicated person, Mucho sencillo **(sen-see-yo: simple) **so I don't think I'll be seeing him anytime soon."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Collin mumbled under his breath. I punched him in his arm.

"Necio muchacho" **(Silly boy)**

"So, are we still going running tomorrow?"

He looked hesitant for a moment before a huge grin spread across his adorable face

_he's not a cute as the big one_

Whoa! Where did that thought come from? I don't care how cute the other one was, he was obviously violent, and I really didn't need that in my life right now.

"Yeah! I'll meet you here tomorrow at... seven?"

It was my turn to grin

"Sure, that sounds great. See you then."

He paused for a moment before he pulled me into a hot hug. The warmpth was so frikin wonderful so I wrapped my arms around his back and squeezed him back. I heard a noise escape his throat that sounded suspiciously like a moan, but I didn't give a damn, I was just glad for the warmpth.

Why then, in this delicious heat, with this delicious boy, did I feel so wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>COLLIN<strong>

I knew I should leave Kade alone. I knew I should just give her over to Embry, but for some reason, I couldn't. There was something about her, I mean, think about it. If she had amazing genetics and was perfect for making wolf babies, then it would only make sense that the un-imprinted wolves would be attracted to her. And believe me, we were.

I was more than scared to go back to Sam's, I didn't think even with the rest of the pack, I could fight off Embry right now. And I think she liked me to, boy would Embry love that. She had asked to go running with me, and that hug...she had fucking squeezed me. I swear, it took all I had not to burst in my pants right then.

I wonder how much trouble I'll be in with my mom when I get home? Well, let's go find out.

* * *

><p><strong>KADE<strong>

I arrived home to find that my mom had already left. Bitch. She couldn't even say bye, to her only daughter? What did she think, that if she stayed till I got back I would stow away in her car and go back with her? On second thought, I might have.

It was **SO **cold here. The closest I'd come to heat since I got here was hugging Collin. I grinned, despite the slight sense of uncomfort, that had been the happiest I had been since I got here. I walked into the living room and inhaled the familiar scent of cigarrete smoke and pine sol, yeah, that was an awakard mixture.

Kent was lounged out on the small couch, dwarfing it, and he looked up when I came in.

"Well if it isn't little Kady."

I cringed, if there was one thing I hated in this world, it was his nick-name for me.

"Hey Kent."

He stood up to come over and...hug me? I didn't know, and then he noticed my clothes.

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

I looked down, and realized that I was still wearing Collin's shirt and some basketball shorts that he had lent me.

"Umm, clothes."

"No _shit!"_

He spit the word

"I should've figured you'd already be whoring around, Fuck Kade, you haven't been here a whole day yet, can you not be such a slut!"

I cringed, this wasn't the Kent I had known. Sure he had been an asshole, but never this verbally abusive.

"I fell in some water ok! And a guy down at the beach gave me some clothes!"

He looked skeptical,

"Who?"

"He said his name was Collin."

Kent's face clouded over with an indescribable anger. He grabbed my arm and yanked it hard.

"You stay away from that fucking faggot, he's part of a gang, did you know that? Or are you their whore?"

I yanked my arm away with hot salty tears flowing down my face.

"Fuck you Kent."

He reached his hand out to slap me, and I braced for its coming. Unfortunately, this wasn't a fairy tale, there wasnt anyone to save me. The blow landed and I felt the impact rippling down my spine. I felt my body crumple to the ground as my head hit the linoleum on the kitchen floor.

"Shit!"

I heard him exclaim, and then, I was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>EMBRY<strong>

Fuck! I was about to lose it. The meer mention of Collin's name would have made me blow. He was a little shit, a fucking cockblocker. How DARE he try to take out mate.

_Rip him to shreds - Wolf_

_No, he's my pack mate, I just have to talk to him, make him understand - Me_

_He touched OUR mate, he's wants OUR mate! - Wolf_

The pain was physical. I could feel the waves of rage pulsating through my body and I held of to every shred of humanity I had, in order not to phase. As it was, I was one of the 'younger' pack members. This was humorous, because physically, I was around 21-25, but I had only been alive 16 years.

Because I was still a minor, I had to live at home. Unfortunately, I wasn't wanted there. My mom thought I was in a gang, like most of the rez, so she had kicked me out. I'd been crashing on Sam's couch for the past few weeks while I looked for a job and tried to get my GED.

I couldn't take this...We needed OUR mate, NOW! My wolf was already clawing at the inside of my skin, begging me to let him free, to let him take our mate, _to kill Collin._

I couldn't think of something I wanted more. But no, I wasn't a monster, I wasn't the angriest of us either, that would be Paul. I wasn't the most protective either, that would be Jacob. However, I was the one most accustomed to obsession. When I loved something, I loved all out. Even without imprinting, I was different, I felt everything intensely, too intensely.

This feeling for this girl, it was overpowering, all consuming. Usually I was gentle, the calmest of all the wolf's, but righ now, I wanted to rip Collin to shreds.

**Eeeep, I assure you though, I want to keep this story lighter than the others so there will be no rape, serious abuse (by serious I mean bone breaking type of thing, all abuse is wrong), or cutting. I wrote this chapter because I have lived it. Brothers, even well meaning ones, can get mixed up in shit that changes them. Thankfully, a dear friend of mine, helped me put a stop to it. If you know anybody that is in an abusive situation with anyone (including family members) you need to talk to them, and an adult, so that no one else has to go through that.**

**On a lighter note REVIEW! lemme know what you think of this chap?**


	5. Oh Shit! 5

**Sorry this chapter isn't that long, and I'm sorry it took so long to update. I usually hate all these fucking excuses about 'oh I'm just sooo busy' but, fuck it...I'm busy yall. So you're just gonna have to bear with me. Here's the chapter, and I encourage anyone to PM me and give me idea's for the story, I could use them...Also a special thanks to **_Lilli Cullen_ **For agreeing to become my "hispanic consultant beta" lol, I think we invented that title...nowww, here's the chapter :)**

**KADE**

I'd had worse. This little bump on my head wasn't hospital bad...try convincing my dad that. He wasn't a 'bad' parent per se, just oblivious. This hospital was cool, and weird. Everything in this town seemed cold and wet, all blue-ish and watery.

I sat on the edge of the obviously uncomfortable hospital bed and rocked back and forth on my hands. There was a noise outside the door and I tensed up, naturally, I dreaded another encounter with Kent. Then, there was a metallic noise and the door opened. In stepped a ridiclously gorgeous doctor with blond hair and impossibly perfect features.

"I'm terribbly sorry miss?"

His voice trailed off

"Oh, my name's Kade, Kade Castro."

"Well, Miss Castro, it seems that you have suffered a mild concussion. Now, in most cases there is nothing life threatening about this, but I would advise that you try not to go to sleep for the next 24 hours."

_That's not gonna be a problem, considering I'm not going back to that house_

There was no way in hell I was sleeping in a house with Kent, that kid had developed some serious problems.

If I didn't know better (which I might not) I would think Kent was on steriods. After all, he was the quarter back of Forks High, and that came with a lot of pressure. It would explain the exponential growth and uncharacteristic anger. I would have asked him about it, but that probably wouldn't work very well.

"Sure thing doc, anything else?"

He gave me a small smile that was beyond dazzing

"No, I think you're fine. You're father was out in the hall until he recieved a call and said he had to leave. Do you have a way to get home?"

I considered this.

"Nope, I'll figure something out though."

The doc frowned a little.

"I'm sure we can find somebody, do you have any friends in town."

Then I remembered, Collin's number,

_673-1229, YES! Thank you God for photographic memory._

"Yeah, I'll call him."

The doc smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm glad, tell me when you're leaving so I can have the nurse check you out."

"Uh huh."

I was already pulling out the phone and dialing the number. It rang for a couple seconds before I heard someone pick up.

"Hello?"

"Listen, and don't interrupt me till I'm done"

"But-"

"No, just listen. I'm at the hospital and my dad bailed on me and I get that we just met and all, but you're the only person I know so far and I'm not calling my brother because I think he's on steriods and that's why he's all violent..."

I heard heavy breathing on the other line, like someone was trying to control themselves

"Collin please...I'm sorry I just ne-"

He cut me off

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

It was almost a growl, low and feral, weird. Well, at lease someone was gonna pick me up.

* * *

><p><strong>EMBRY<strong>

_Hospital...our mate...brother...steriods...Kade..._

My thoughts were a jumble of unidentifiable words and phrases that all centered around one thing.

_**HER**_

I was almost angry. Screw that, I was fucking angry. For almost way to many reasons to count. As I sped down the street in my beat up, piece-of-shit car, I listed the main ones in my mind

1. Our mate was in the hospital

2. It sounded like her shit-bag brother put her there (a thought that had my wolf snapping at his chains begging to rip the head off the fucker)

3. She had called FUCKING COLLIN to come and pick her up.

FUCKING COLLIN! That little pussy hardly knew how to drive, much less pick her up. The idea that _our mate_ wanted another wolf to take care of her was the most painful thing I would ever have to comprehend. How did she not feel our connection? How was she not begging me to take care of her. The fact that she was in the hospital and needed help was the only thing keeping me from collapsing into a sobbing mess on the floor.

Well, either that or ripping Collin apart slowly and painfully.

As I neared the hospital the ache in my chest lessened and it was a physical relief to have our mate so close. I practically jumped out of the car and ran towards the front entrance of the hospital. I didn't have to ask the lady at the front desk where Kade was. I already knew.

I followed her scent down the hall, leading to a closed door, behind which I could smell her scent emenating. I knocked twice...no answer. I knocked again, harder this time...no answer. I was starting to get frusterated, I ran my hand through my hair and leaned against the door.

"Kade, are you in there."

Then, someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around.

"You're not Collin."

Oh shit!

**Sooo, whadja think? Should Embry flip his shit on Collin... Should Kade flip her shit on Embry... Should they forget about it all and make wild passionate love? ;) lemme know whatcha think **


	6. Condition 6

**So this is a pretty long chapter, and I wanted to say I'm sorry for waiting so long to update. I hope yall like it. It is probably my favorite chapter that I've ever written. As much as angst is fun, sometimes I just need to relax, and write some fluff. :)**

**KADE**

What was he doing here? I mean, I had called COLLIN for a reason, I didn't want the not-so-jolly giant here at the hospital with me. I grinned, it sucked that most of my clever dialogue was inside my head. *sigh* whats gems the world was missing.

"Listen, I don't know why you're here but I called _Collin_ becau-"

He cut me off with a growl. Instead of shrinking back like my body told me to I leaned right up in his face and said.

"Back off"

He blinked...once...twice...and before I saw the third, I had already spun on my heals and begun to walk in a different direction. I had made it about 10 yards before a large hand grabbed my arm. I winced and did a little growling myself before spinning around to face him.

"Watch it! That fucking hurt!"

His face mottled red, before draining and becoming extremely pale. The shaking started back and I glared.

"You know what, I don't give a damn if you're some sort of drug addict or not. I called Collin, you weren't supposed to hear anything I said, but since you did, lemme tell you something. I grew up with a 'rough housing', 'overprotective' brother, who wouldn't let me go out, but beat the crap out of me anyway. But I was a big girl, I handled it up till the day I turned 13 and left this sorry town.

"Now, I haven't been back for a week, and I'm already in the hospital, and it's guys like you who put me there. Guy's with bad tempers and a misguided sense of ownership over me. So if you think you have any sort of possession of me, think again."

His shaking only intensified and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, you'd just get pissed that I called you out on being angry."

This seemed to still him. Good, at least I knew something would calm him down. When he spoke, his voice was barely audible

"I would never hurt you."

I glanced down at the bruise forming on my arm.

"To late."

He looked back up and I swear I could see tears in his eyes. His body hunched over mine and his arms hovered around me, not touching my body. His hot breath wafted down my neck as his spoke.

"Baby, if I were violent, I would have done something a whole lot more stupid by now."

my body shivered at the implication.

"As it is, you are **mine** not Collin's"

He practically spit the word. I started to open my mouth, but his hot fingers landed over them first.

"You'll realize it soon enough baby, soon enough."

I would have collapsed right there but his arms caught me.

"Whoa, are you okay."

"Frikin concussion" I mumbled under my breath.

He must have had amazing hearing because he caught it.

"You have a concussion?"

I nodded, drowsily. I could swear I hear the words 'mutherfuckin bastard' from somewhere, but I was to out of it. I could feel the heat emenating off his arms as he pulled me into a hot embrace, but my head was so fuzzy I couldn't think straight.

I heard voices, some smoother than other, and became aware of my being carried through the parking lot. As I was laid down, I inhaled the scent and sighed. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was warm, and comforting.

I heard an engine start and felt some sort of movement beneath me. I wanted to get up, to move, but I couldn't make myself. I began to hum something that Maria used to sing as she worked around the house. After what felt like hours, but only could have been around 20 minutes, the movement stopped, and I became aware of heat again.

I felt something soft underneath me and smelled the scent again. I snuggled into the warmpth and felt a small vibration for a moment.

Oh damn it all, I was going to sleep.

And that was the last conscious thought I had for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>EMBRY<strong>

_My imprint...here...in my arms...smells so good_

All these little random thoughts flitted through my head as I held her. Her sweet, cool, breath wafted from between her full lips, and I had to fight with myself to keep my thoughts pure. She's so small, so innocent, I couldn't, wouldn't, take advantage of that.

Her humming resumed and I quickly checked her eyes to see if she had woken up, she hadn't. Sweet, I had gotten a girl who sings in her sleep. That's so much better than talking. That swan chick was kinda freaky with how much she gave away. I mean, who talks that much in their sleep?

Her dark brown hair was almost black, and she smelled of black tea, and honey. It was sweet and heady, like her. She had a generous sprinkling of freckles that fell across her golden cheeks and led down to a pair of soft, round, pink, full lips. I felt like a pervert when my dick hardened at the thought of those lips.

I heard a little moan as she shifted into my body and wrapped her arms around my waist. Shit, she was so small, so warm. Wait? Warm? How was it possible that she felt warm to me? Everyone was supposed to feel cool in comparison to my scorching skin.

I placed my hand on her forehead and felt a slight heat emanating off it. Nothing drastic at all, but the mere fact that I could feel it told me that her temperature must be over 100 degrees.

I could feel panic growing in my chest and whisper yelled

"EMILY!"

She entered the room softly and asked

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Feel her."

Emily glanced down at Kade and placed her hand on her cheek. Subconsciously, Kade leaned into her hand and rubbed her face against it. My heart broke at the sight, was she that starved for affection?

I saw tears gather in Emily's eyes and felt some in my own. Emily always wanted children, and was waiting till Sam stopped phasing to have them. Paul's imprint, Ace, was sort of like one to Emily, but she was to tough and bad-ass to really let anyone close.

This girl looked like she was 14 years old and seemed to thrive off simple touch and affection, could she get any more perfect for me? A guy who NEEDED to be physical to let someone know he loved them...and I fucking loved her.

"She's burning up."

I knew it, but I needed someone else, with a normal temperature to tell me that. I growled, only slightly, what was wrong with my girl?

"I'll get the thermometer."

Emily said as she left the room. As much as I HATED it, I leaned away from her and got off the bed. I heard a faint mewling sound, and felt my wolf purr in approval.

_We wanna stay here with you to baby - Wolf_

_But you're too hot, we don't want to hurt you - Me_

I groaned when I saw her body stretch out towards mine, I never wanted anything more in my life than to join her on the bed. But I couldn't.

Emily was back in the room, carrying the thermometer, and a glass of ice water. She sat on the edge of the bed and gently nudged Kade's shoulder.

Her fucking beautiful blue eyes opened, and she looked shocked for a moment.

"Como? lo que está pasando?" **(What? What's going on)**

I didn't know what she was saying but her tone was panicked and her eyes were wide.

"Shhh, it's okay sweetie. You just feel really hot, and I wanted to take your tempature."

This was from Emily, God bless that woman. She was so sweet and calm, she could calm down a rabid lion if she had to, and she basically did every day with all us wolves.

I heard a chuckle from Kade and I could feel my eyebrows knit together. What was she laughing about.

"Oh, that's all you're worried about. Umm-"

She blushed a little, not a freaky beat red thing like that swan chick, but a light pink flush. It was fucking adorable.

"It's natural"

I blinked, what? How was that natural.

"It's my metabolism, it's too fast, It makes my body temperature rise and fall rapidly. It can go from 95 to over 100 degrees, in a few hours. It kinda sucks for me, but I'm used to it."

Well, I was no doctor, but that sounded pretty dangerous.

"Are-are you okay?"

Even a 4 year old could hear the panic in my voice, but I didn't care. She was MINE and there was something wrong with her.

"Yeah"

Her voice was reassuring and her eyes were warm, a change from the past couple days.

"I'm fine, It just means I have to eat a lot more than normal people. It should mean that I don't run, but I kinda ignore that rule."

Even though my wolf was violently opposed to anything that could put her in danger, I knew that it wasn't technically my business...yet.

"Ok sweetie, but could I still take your temperature?"

Kade nodded and Emily placed the little glass tube in her mouth. Yup, I was a pervert. Just the sight of those lips taking that little tube in was making me hard.

Emily pulled it out and I saw her eyebrows raise slightly.

"Honey,"

She showed her the thermometer

"Are you sure this is natural."

What! What was it? Kade nodded and grinned a little.

"Yeah, I mean, 102 is a little high for me, but nothing I haven't had before."

I sucked in a sharp breath, what would that mean for us...physically?

**So, I hope you liked it. Before I get any questions about Kade's 'condition', NO. It's not serious. I have it myself, and all it means is that her metabolism is over active and she has to take in more calories to make up for that. As it states in the chapter, it also means that her temperature is a little wacky, but nothing that she can't handle. And don't worry, It won't harm Kade and Embry's 'physical' relationship at all. lol, but He would be worried about that wouldn't he :)**


	7. Running 7

**So I've begun to fall in love with this story. And I'm hoping that you guys like it too :) I'd like to give a big shout out to** _Luli__ Cullen___, **my 'Hispanic consultant beta' (yes we invented that title) for being fuck awesome and translating my lovely Spanish phrases into something readable by someone who actually speaks the language...you rock! :) and**** here's your next chapter.**

**KADE**

When I opened my eyes, I became aware that I wasn't at home. Shit! My dad had to be freaking out. I looked down at myself, I was on a bed, in a strange house, I didn't know. It had to be around noon, I had to get home. I jumped up and was knocked off gaurd by a dizziness and pain in my head.

"Oh sweetie, you shoud really lie down."

I began to panick.

""Que! Que está pasando aquí?" **(What! What's going on here?)**

I looked over and saw a pretty woman with some grizzly scars on her face. She was the one who trie to take my temperature. I was startled for a moment, before I got over the shock and back into the panicked frenzy that had been my previous state.

"I'm sorry...umm...whoever you are. I have to go."

As I threw myself out the wooden door frame, almost tripping over my feet on the way, I screeched to a dead stop when I saw the group in the living room. There, sat a group of guys and girls, obviously interested in my every move. One of the bigger ones, with a pretty girl practically sitting on his lap, threw his head back in a type of nod, before saying

"wassup new girl?"

Now, here was something you probably didn't know about me. I was socially awkard. Besides being quiet and shy, I had serious social issues. One of them, the biggest, started to approach me. I snapped. I ran, stumbling over my feet and almost falling over one of the guys playing x-box in the floor, and out the front door. I think it was Collin, but I was to embarassed to stop.

I could hear several voices calling after me, but I pressed my long legs even harder and ran as fast as I could possibly make my body move. I heard Collin behind me, and felt the familiar heat, I knew that if he wanted to, he could catch me.

"Vete!" **(Go away!)**

When I realized that he couldn't understand my Spanish, I yelled it English

I felt the heat retract and the clamp around my stomach loosen. I kept running towards the direction that Collin and I had come the day of the cliff diving. When I felt my legs burning so hard that I thought they might catch fire, I began to slow. Soon enough, I was just walking, and I thought I knew where I was.

Yup, I was definitely on the right track, and I could feel my breathing slowing. As my house came into sight I sighed, I was gonna be in some deep shit for this. When I opened my door, I was greeted with the lovely sight of Kent, shirtless, probably sleeping off a hangover, on the couch.

I made a gagging noise, that nobody was around to hear, and continued back to my room. I had no idea how long I had been in the hospital, or passed out at that house, but I knew that no one had missed me. I had only been here 2 days, and I hadn't even been enrolled in school yet. I cringed at the idea of a new school. I only had to make it through a semester though, and I'd be home free.

And by 'home free' I meant, off to college. I knew that I would have to work my ass off at this new school to prove that I was an athlete, this town seemed really sexist, but I could do it. I waked over to the couch and nudged Kent's shoulder. He just snorted and flopped his arm over his chest, supposedly batting at me. So this time I nudged a little harder.

He started awake, almost falling off the couch in the process. When his bloodshot eyes recognised me, I was engulfed in a big bear hug. I was gagging at the scent of vodka and beer on him, but I said nothing.

"I'm so sorry Kady, I'm so sorry"

If I wan't mistaken, he was...crying? What the Hell? Since when did Kent cry? I awkardly patted his back, and said

"Ummm, it's ok...I'm fine?"

even I could hear the question in my voice, and I hoped that minor fact excaped him.

"No i-it's not okay. I shouldn't have hit you, I shouldn't have c-called you those things."

I didn't think I could breath with how tight he was crushing me. I remembered what I had wanted to ask him, and decided to risk it. I pulled back and looked up into his light brown eyes, kind of muddy, but sort of golden.

"Kent,"

My voice was serious, he blinked, I could tell he wasn't expecting that

"Are you on steroids?"

For a moment, his face mottled, and I cringed back, awaiting a blow that never came. When I looked back towards his face, it was crumpled, utterly defeated.

"Yeah"

He murmered under his breath. I tried to hide my sharp gasp and looked into his eyes, taking both sides of his face in my hands.

"You listen to me Kent, that shit's not good for you. I get that it can make you a better athlete, but it's not worth it."

He shrugged, and I could tell he was trying to keep it together.

"I need a scholorship Kady, I need to get out of this shitty town. I'm not smart like you, I can't get there on my school."

I grimaced, how dare he think he wasn't smart. Sure, he wasn't a smart as I was, but he had it in him.

"And, when some scouts came to me my junior year, they acted like, if I could just up my perfomance a little more, than I would be good enough. But I couldn't, I was already at the best I could be. Then Todd told me about how he took steroids, how great they were. And they worked Kady. After the first few weeks, I was a ton bigger. I was putting on muscle and doing crazy great at practice."

I stood there silently and waited for the but. When it never came, I helped him along

"But..."

He sighed

"But then the side effects kicked in, I started getting mad way faster, my body wasn't working right all the time, but I need them to much to stop."

"Kent, you have to. They're no-"

Now he was really angry. He shoved me away, not roughly, just letting me know that he didn't want me close.

"Don't tell me what to do Kade. I'm a big boy, just leave me alone."

And with that, he stormed off.

* * *

><p><strong>EMBRY<strong>

As I raced back from patrols, I felt something wrong.

Kade.

One word. I could feel her absence as I neared the house. When I reached the edge of the woods near Emily's, I phased back and threw on some shorts. I charged into the living room, not expecting the sight that awaited me. The entire pack, and all their imprints, were packed into the living room.

"Where's Ka-"

Emily cut me off

"She went home."

I could feel the shaking begin, and I had a feeling it would only get worse.

"What do you mean ' She went home' !"

I heard Sam growl, and it took me a moment to realize that I was yelling at Emily.

"Sorry, I just...don't understand."

Leah shook her head and snorted, and turned to her and snarled

"You have something to say bitch!"

She and Sam growled at the same time, Sam may not love her anymore 'that way' but he would always love her, and we all knew how protective he was of her, now that he had broken her heart.

"Embry!"

Sam started, but this time, Leah cut him off

"Yeah, Embry, I have something to say. The poor chick woke up in a house she didn't know, with people she didn't know, and a concussion. It's pretty fucking obvious that she's not comfortable here and she wanted to get home."

Her words, spiteful as always, hit their mark. And suddenly, I couldn't breathe.

_'she's not comfortable here'_

Leah was right. She wasn't comfortable here, with me. She was comfortable with _Collin, _but not with me. And why should she be. The only times she had seen me, I had been freaking out, or standing over her bed. If I was her, I would think I was a certified creeper.

Without a second glance, I walked right back out the front door, and towards Kade's house. I had to remedy this, had to show her that I wasn't such a freak.

Had to make her love me.

**Soooo ...did ya like it? I sure hope so. Remember, reviews actually do make me update faster, it's not just a hoax :) soooo REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. Problems 8

**Sorry it's taken me so long, I've kinda gotten obsessed with true blood and have been catching up on the past 4 seasons. I would love to write a fic about that, so leave me reviews and tell me what you want to her...oh and by the way, here's the chapter :)**

**KADE**

I laid in bed and counted the little swirls on the ceiling. Dad was off at work, wherever that was, and Kent was at practice. I groaned and flipped over on my side. I felt a pain in my stomach and a little squeak of displeasure escaped my mouth. Great it was _that _time of month again.

With great uncomfort, I lifted my unwilling body from bed and made my way towards the kitchen. I clumsily searched the cabinets for some type of painkiller. I groaned when I couldn't find and, and made my way towards the bathroom. Shit! of course they wouldn't have tampons, they were boys. I rolled my eyes and walked out the front door... oh yeah, no cars.

So how was I going to find myself some tampons. I didn't feel like walking anywhere, and I was pissed at the only friends I had in town. At the moment, an internal debate was being held in my head.

_I should call Collin, He's help - For_

_No! He's a creep like the rest of his freaky friends you don't want that - Opposed_

_But I REALLY need some tampons! - For_

_You're a big girl, use some toilet paper and deal with it till your dad gets home - Opposed_

_I'm not gonna use fucking toilet paper...Shit! I just need a tampon for goodness sake! - For_

Opposed was silent, and my decision was made. I needed some fucking tampons. I pulled out my phone and dialed Collin's number. This time I knew it was him that picked up because I paid attention to the voice, and it was unmistakably higher than Embry's.

"Hello?"

I waited a second then blurted out

"I'm sorry."

There was another pause and then I heard his reassuring voice

"It's fine, I'd probably freak out too if I was you..."

His voice trailed off, and I got the sense that there was something he wasn't saying.

"Collin..."

The question in my voice was unmistakable.

"Okay...Embry's on his way over to your house."

One mississippi...Two mississippi..Thr- didn't make it that far

"WHAT!"

I could feel his cringe through the phone at my high tone, but I didn't care.

"What do you mean he's comming over? He doesn't even know where I live?"

The only person who knew was Collin and he wouldn't tell him...

"He sorta does."

Okay, scratch that, He so would.

"Why the fuck would you tell him where I live?"

I heard Collin take a deep breath and knew he was gearing up for some great excuse.

"Well...He kinda feels like he needs to make it up to you for being so weird, and I felt bad for him."

that made no fucking sense.

"Why would you feel bad for him? I mean, I'm your friend, not his?"

My voice was quieter, more confused. I heard Collin's voice lower to a whisper and knew that this was something he didn't want other people hearing.

"I really didn't have a choice, okay? Sam said...well, that doesn't matter. Just remember _you _do have a choice okay?"

I was really confused now, what was he talking about.

"What do you mean."

I could feel his frustration and started to get mad...what did he have to be frusterated about?

"I can't explain it okay! Just try and remember, You. Have. A. Choice."

He enunciated every word slowly, as if speaking to a child. I rolled my eyes, I may not be the biggest person in the world (or even close) but I was pretty fucking mature for my age.

"Fine, okay..."

there was a moment of awkard silence before I heard him speak again.

"So...why did you call again."

I rolled my eyes.

"I needed someone to take me to the store, Kent and dad are gone and I you're the only person I know in town."

I could feel Collin's smug satisfaction through the phone, and it ticked me off.

"But don't feel too good about yourself, I just needed someone to buy me tampons."

I stifled a giggle as I grinned, and just imagined his blush at my words. The thought of Collin blushing caused the giggle to rise to the surface. I could tell he was embarassed now by the small huff that sounded through the phone.

"Well, I guess Embry will have to help you with that."

The grin dissapeared and a scowl replaced it.

"Yeah I guess so."

I hung up without saying bye, just in time to hear the knock on the front door. Great...Embry was here.

* * *

><p><strong>EMBRY<strong>

So maybe I hadn't thought this so well. I stood at the door and knocked again. I knew she was in there. I could smell her, and it was the best fucking thing I had ever smelled. I tensed as I heard her footsteps approach the door. The shitty screed door squeeked loudly before she undid the deadlock on the front door. Good, I was glad she was protected.

Just the sight of her beautiful face made my breath catch, that was, before I caught her expression. Her eyebrows were slightly scrunched together and her lips were pressed tight. She was in pain. I growled and quickly stopped myself when she took a step back.

"It's ok...I'm sorry. Just, what's wrong?"

She gave me a disbelieving look, like she had no idea what I was talking about.

"I mean...you look like-"

She cut me off.

"Shit. I look like shit."

I started to protest before she hushed me...fucking hushed me.

"I don't really give a damn. But I'm not in the best mood. Why the hell are you here?"

I growled, not even trying to stop it this time and took a step foward. Her whole body tensed and she took a step back. Shit! I scared her. I saw her start to slam the door and raised my hand, blocking it.

"Wait!"

"_Que te jodan_!" **(Fuck you!)**

Her voice was hard loud...it was kinda hot.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

She just scoffed.

"Whatever just le-"

Her voice was cut of as her whole body shuddered and she doubled over, grabbing her stomach and gasping.

"What the fuck!"

I was instantly at her side. Cradling her in my arms best as I could. Then I smelt it...blood. I knew I should be embarassed, something...but all I could think was the my girl was in pain.

"do you need anything...is there anything I could do...I mean if you-"

"Aghh..shut up!"

I was startled for a moment at the level of her voice.

"Just go away."

Ok, I was starting to get pissed off. When was she going to realize that I was NEVER going away?

"No. Now tell me...is there anything that you need?"

She looked up at me, her big blue eyes misted over with moisture.

"Yes some fucking pain medicine and a tampon!"

I could do that.

"I'll be right back."

I said as I ran out the door. I knew I was being a pussy, but I had to prove myself to her. And if this is what it took...well then this is what I would do.

**It's kinda fluffy, but I think it's cute :) Oh and tell me what you think of Collin...love him? hate him? lol, just review people :) **

**p.s. Oh and let me know what you think of a possible true blood fic :)**


End file.
